Year:2006
← 2005Year: 20062007 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2006'.'' January ; Unspecified * Tawaki Penguin joins the DMS and is partnered with Nicholas Duval. * Tadkeeta is recruited from a Narnia badfic by Agents Suicide and Diocletian. February ; 26 * IndeMaat publishes "Drake's Revenge," the first mission of Agent Allison Carter, on her website. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * The Les Misérables Songfic Crisis takes place. March ; 14 * Nin Brandt releases "Of Fingon the Much-abused" on the Board. ; 16 * Final Fantasy XII is released for the PlayStation 2. ; 18 * Launch of the 2006-2007 run of the Multiverse Monitor. ; 21 * IndeMaat publishes Allison's third mission, "Heroes of the Night," on her website. (Alternative link.) Her second mission takes place some time prior; publication date unknown. ; Unspecified * The events of the PPC Computer Game take place around this time, but the ending of the game retroactively prevents most of them. April ; 2 * Agent Tasmin Haynes is partnered with Agent Allison Carter in the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms, A-Team section. Allison's fourth mission takes place. (Alternative link.) ; 10 * In the Real World, the London 2006 PPC Gathering takes place. ; 14 * Allison and Tasmin's fifth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 20 * Ōkami is released in Japan and North America for the PlayStation 2. ; Unspecified * Agent Alanna Bailey retires. * Branwen Beaton is recruited and partnered with Agent Sophia Cole. May ; 3 * Allison and Tasmin's seventh mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 12 * Allison and Tasmin's eighth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 14 * The West Wing completes its seven-season run on NBC. ; 24 * The Black Cats cut the power in HQ by piling large amounts of canon material around the grave of J.R.R. Tolkien, paving the way for their invasion. ; 25 * The reincarnated Elanor Laison returns to HQ. ; 29 * Allison and Tasmin's ninth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 31 * In Allison's twentieth mission, she and Steve Holmes intervene in a simple case of bad characterization in the MacGyver fandom. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * The Department of WTF is launched with the Snowthorn as its head and Elanor Laison and Mortic Wentway as its first agents. * Agent Tadkeeta experiences six years on the Hyperaccelerated Planet. * The mission to Legendary Badfic "Celebrian" takes place. Agent Ithalond is recruited by Agents Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims. * Death and resurrection of Agent Dafydd Illian. * Agents Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims retire. * Agent Selene Windflower is partnered with Agent Narto Telyan. June ; 13 * Spoofmaster publishes "Protectors of the Plot Continuum RC 213" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Gammut and Debris. ; 15 * Allison and Tasmin's tenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * The failed mission to Legendary Badfic "Subjugation" takes place. Agents Jo, Shae, Suicide, Diocletian, Gunny MacDougal, Wayne Garamond, Rez Montrose, Flip Finley, and Cameo all go MIA; only Agent Supernumerary returns directly to Headquarters. * The events of Crashing Down take place: ** Nearly all of the Black Cats, the Mysterious Somebody and his army, the Bindweed, the Orchid and many PPC agents and staff (including the Wisteria, India, much of the DIA and DAVD, technically Vemi Fincaran, and Blue Photon) are killed. Morgan regenerates. ** In the aftermath of the Cats' invasion, Dassie Hyrax, Nyx Nightingale, Tango Dioxide, Ontic Laison, the Nightshade and the Gladiolus rejoin the PPC. ** Following the death of the Wisteria, the Board of Department Heads is reshuffled. Doctor Fitzgerald replaces the Wisteria and the Floating Hyacinth replaces the Lichen. ** During the rebuilding of DIA Central, the Tiger Lily promotes Basilico Andretti to a position as one of her lieutenants, alongside Dúros Black. Reorganisation of the DIA begins shortly after. ** The FGenMS01 facility is destroyed, and in the resulting power vacuum the Yarrow eventually takes over/establishes the League of Mary Sue Factories. July ; 4 * Allison and Tasmin's sixth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 7 * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is released in the US. The fanfic surge continues. ; 11 * Dragon's Fire by Anne and Todd McCaffrey is released. ; 25 * Allison and Tasmin's brief eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth missions are published together. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Fanfic Land opens for the first time. * A retirement party for Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims is held in HQ. August ; 21 * Allison's sixteenth mission is a punitive solo assignment in the Hogan's Heroes continuum. (It was pulled from Fanfiction.net due to an unusually strong negative response from readers in the fandom.) ; Unspecified * Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims marry. * Agent Tawaki Penguin transfers to the Department of Floaters and is partnered with Agent Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil. * Agent Nicholas Duval marries Agent Kamkenta Squee. September ; 8 * Allison and Tasmin's fourteenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * The events of "The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" take place, including the release of a grizzly bear into the Cafeteria. * Stormsong and Skyfire are recruited by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove. October ; Early-month * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill is recruited by Agents Twiggy and Brittany. He stays in FicPsych for two-three weeks. ; 13 * The final Series of Unfortunate Events novel, The End, is published. ; 23 * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill meets Agent Supernumerary for the first time and acquires a human morph. ; 25 * Meekerbeeker publishes the first part of "PPC: An Elf's Love," the second mission of Sarah and Alana, on Fanfiction.net. The final part is added on November 5. * Allison and Tasmin's fifteenth mission is published in three parts. (Alternative links: 1, 2, 3.) ; 27 * The English dub of Inuyasha concludes its run on Cartoon Network. A classic era of fangirling begins to wind down. ; 31 * Allison's twenty-first mission (her second with Steve Holmes) is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * The presumed death of Agent Adam Zvi occurs. November ; 13 * Meekerbeeker publishes the first part of "PPC: Suspended in Isolation," the third mission of Sarah and Alana, on Fanfiction.net. The final part is added on December 12. ; 19 * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is originally released in North America for the Wii, coinciding with the release of the Wii itself. ; Unspecified * Tasmin Haynes becomes guardian to Trent. * Agent Zed transfers to the DBS. * Agent Supernumerary is officially transferred to the DIC and partnered with Ilraen. Their first mission takes place at this time. December ; 12 * In Allison's nineteenth mission, she is temporarily transferred to the MacGyver section and partnered with Steve Holmes. (Alternative link.) ; 17 * Tawaki publishes "Dragon Surprise" in his LiveJournal; the events of the mission take place. The events of the Assimilation Crisis occur shortly thereafter: ** Agent Tawaki Penguin and Intern Hul Choka are assimilated by the Borg. ** Agent Tadkeeta spreads the word and rounds up a team to rescue the agents and neuralyze the Borg Cube. ** During the effort, six more agents are assimilated (Aldion, Hydro, Stoneship Tayrime, Gareth, Behnashiren, and Nathonea Dewstan), and two are killed (Salok and Andronicus). ; 19 * Allison and Tasmin's seventeenth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Agent Narto Telyan's two timelines merge. * Jarre Jarre Hastursen snaps, killing nine canon characters and herself in a Ten Little Indians reenactment. * Dawn McKenna joins the PPC and is placed in the DMS. * The PPC Holiday Filk Game definitely happens. Not specified * Early in the year: ** Boarder Sara discovers the PPC. ** Allison Carter is recruited to the PPC. ** Carmen Cream joins the PPC with the Department of Implausible Crossovers. * Summer: ** The Chicago 2006 PPC Gathering takes place. Neshomeh, Tungsten Monk, and Cedar Copse attend. * Tanfin Illian travels back in time from 2030, is nearly killed by the Black Cats, and bumps into Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd. * Tadkeeta transfers to DOGA and is partnered with Agent T'Zar. * Agent Trojanhorse spends much of this year in hiding. * Wobbles the Clown is recruited * The first few missions to That Series take place. * KF and MFPC are created. ← 2005Year: 20062007 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years